My Family Lovers
by PockyxAnime4Ever
Summary: Tsunami is anders dan ander meisje 's, en lijkt een goede relatie te hebben met haar zussen en nichten . Maar is er iets niet dieper in die relatie van hun ?
1. Love For TsunamiChan

**Story Titel ! : My Family Lovers**

**Koppels : Tsuna(F)xHarem(F)**

**Waar gaat het over : Tsunami's is anders dan ander meisjes, en lijkt een goede relatie te hebben met haar zussen en nichten . Maar is er iets niet dieper in die relatie van hun ? **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Yuri , Incest , Drama , Angst , (Teen) Pregnant & Shemale **

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

><p><em>Ik ben Tsunami Sawada, ik ben 15 jaar . En woon alleen met mijn zussen, mijn ouders zijn in een auto ongeluk gekomen . En hebben het niet overleeft, sinds dien zorgt mijn grote zus voor ons . Maar ik heb een geheim voor iedereen, die alleen mijn familie weet . Dat me soms veel problemen geeft . <em>

Tsunami deed haar ogen open als ze gaapte, ze probeerde op te staan . Maar een gewicht hield haar tegen, ze keek onder haar . En zag haar tweeling zus Tanaka op haar liggen, Tanaka droeg alleen een kort broekje en een kort T-shirt . Tanaka kwijlde over haar dikke borsten, die bijna uit de kort shirt komen . Tsunami bloosde en keek weg, plots voelde Tsunami dat ze hard began to worden .

Als ze Tanaka hoorde kreunen, als ze wakker begon te worden . Tanaka ging recht op zitten, haar dikke borsten hangde los in haar shirt . Tsunami bloosde fell rood ." Tanaka hoe veel keer heb ik je gezegdt, dat je in je eigen bed moet slapen ." Tanaka keek naar Tsunami en grijnsde ." Waarom omdat je elk moment een stijven krijgt ." Zeide ze als ze over de plaats wreef, waar Tsunami 's hard on was .

Tsunami werd fell rood en probeerde niet te kreunen ." Tanaka ... Stop ." Maar Tanaka luisterde niet, ze deed de dekens weg . En trok Tsunami 's broek en ondergoed weg, en begon voorzichtig te likken aan de grote lul .

_Wel dit is mijn geheim, ik kan een penis laten verschijnen . Als elk jongen had kan, maar de probleem is dat mijn zuster 's er helemaal verslaafd aan zijn . Ik was zelfs ontmaagd door mijn ander tweeling Yashina . _

Tanaka nam dan de hele penis in haar mond, en zuigden er hard aan . Haar tong draaide rond de grote penis, Tsunami kreunde hard en duwde Tanaka 's hoofd dieper ." Tanaka ... Het voeld zo goed ... Tanaka ." Kreunde Tsunami plots kwam ze klaar, en haar sperma ging hard in Tanaka 's mond . Tanaka hoeste een beetje, en Tsunami keek verontschuldig naar Tanaka ." Sorry zusje ik wou je niet laten schrikken ." Zeide Tsunami verlegen .

Tanaka glimlachte naar haar en gaf haar een kus op de mond, Tsunami kuste haar terug proefde haar eigen sperma . " Geen zorgen grote zus, het smaakte heel lekker ." Zeide ze en stond op en ging naar onder, Tsunami volgde haar na . Als ze haar broek terug omhoog deed, toen ze onder ging en de keuken in ging .

Ruikte ze gebakken wafels, ze zag verse aardbeien op tafel staan . En glimlachte als ze aan tafel ging zitten, Yashina zat al aan tafel in haar tennis kleren . En haar kleine zus Futana zat naast haar, ze droeg een T-shirt en een kort rokje . Haar oudere zus Tsuyau was wafels bakken, Tsuyau had de mooiste lichaam . Ze droeg alleen een kort rok, en haar zwarte shirt was te strak . Omdat haar borsten te groot zijn voor de shirt .

" Goede morgen Tsunami ! " Zeide ze als ze haar omdraaide, haar dikke borsten bewogen mee . Tsunami bloosde en nam een wafel ." Goede morgen ." Zeide ze haar ogen gingen niet weg van de borsten, plots voelde ze een hand aan haar gevoelige plek ." Kijk zus je hebt Tsunami weer een hard on gegeven ." Zeide Tanaka ." Tsunami is een pervert als alle jongens ." Zeide Tsuyau als ze naar Tsunami liep, Tsunami keek van beide weg ." Dat is niet waar ." Zeide ze Tsuyau ging voor Tsunami zitten, en sloot haar lippen rond haar penis .

Tsunami begon te kreunen, als ze Tsuyau 's tong er rond voelde . Tanaka ging achter haar staan, en kneep in haar borsten . En gaf een lik aan de wang, Tsunami kreunde hard . Ze keek naar Yashina en Futana, beide waren nat geworden van het zicht . En Futana lag op tafel, als Yashina tussen haar benen likte ." Ah ! Yashina ! Ah ah ! "

Het gekreun van Futana, maakte Tsunami nog heter . Tsuyau stopte met de blow job . En trok haar rok omhoog, Tsunami keek naar de natte vagina van haar zus . " Zie je dit Tsunami, dit is speciaal voor jou ." Zeide ze als ze voorzichtig op Tsunami 's lul ging zitten, en dan op en neer ging . Tsunami kreunde hard maar ze werd verzwijgt door Tanaka 's mond, Futana kreeg een vinger van Yashina in haar opening .

En begon harder te kreunen, Yashina kreunde met haar mee . Als ze haar eigen vinger in haar opening stopte . De hele keuken was gevuld met gekreun uit genot, Tsunami stopte met kussen . En stoten harder in Tsuyau, dat haar borsten ook op en neer gingen ." Grote zus ik kom klaar ! " Kreunde Tsunami ." Kom dan in mij Tsunami, ik wil dat je me vol maakt met je sperma ! "

En dat deed ze Tsunami liet haar orgasme los, in Tsuyau 's opening . Tsuyau kreunde hard en ging van Tsunami af, Tsunami voelde de zweet en de plakerig heid van de sex . Ze hoorde dan Futana en Yashina klaar komen, beide hadden rode wangen van hun orgasme . Plots kreeg Tsunami een kus op haar wang van Tsuyau en haar ander wang van Tanaka ." Je bent zo speciaal zusje weet je dat ?" Zeide Tsuyau .

Tsunami bloosde en keek van hun weg ." Wel nu moet ik een bad nemen, maar dan alleen en ik meen het ." Alle 4 zussen glimlachte en lieten Tsunami gaan, Tsunami zuchte als ze onder de douch was . _Jeez dit gebeurt bijna elke morgen al, kan ik nooit eens een normale ochtend krijgen . _Plots ging de deur open, en Tsunami zag haar 4 zussen binnen komen . Allemaal naakt en stonden met glimlachen op hun gezicht voor Tsunami .

" We hebben nog honger Tsunami ." Zeide Futana met rode wangen ." Wil je ons voeren kleine zus ." Vroeg Yashina Tsunami sweatdropped als ze zussen met haar in de douch stonden, _dit houd nooit op he ? _

* * *

><p><strong>Het is mijn eerste keer, dat ik een Yuri, Shemale, Lesbians ( of wat je het ook noemd ) schrijf . Dus sorry als het niet zo goed is met de lemons ( de smut ) <strong>

**Bye bye ! **


	2. My Little Sister Futana

Tsunami zuchte als ze alleen naar huis liep, normaal gesproken liep ze altijd met haar vrienden en haar zussen naar huis . Maar Hayato en Takeshi hebben een dubbel date met hun vriendinnen, Kyoko is bij Hana en Ryohei . En haar zussen zijn in hun club, toen Tsunami langs het park kwam . Zag ze haar zusje Futana op een schommel zitten, Tsunami liep naar haar toe ." Futana-Chan ? Wat is er ?" Vroeg Tsunami als ze naast Futana zat, Futana keek naar Tsunami ." Tsunami-Chan het is niks , ik huh ... " Futana zweeg Tsunami zuchte, en nam Futana op en zette haar op haar schoot .

Futana bloosde fell als Tsunami 's adem op haar nek voelde ." Zeg het tegen je grote zus wat is er ? "Zeide Tsunami zachtjes in haar oor, Futana keek naar haar en dan weg ." Wel mijn vriendinnen op school waren over sex bezig, wat het was en al . En dan was dat meisje, die zei dat ze al ontmaagd was door haar vriend . Toen ze aan mij vroeg, of ik al ontmaagd was . Wist ik niet wat ik moest zeggen, en ze hebben me dan uit gelachen ." Zeide Futana .

" Was het die meisje die je altijd peste ? " Vroeg Tsunami Futana knikte ja, plots stond Tsunami op en liep met Futana naar huis . Beide zeide niks tegen elkaar, toen ze thuis kwamen . Gingen ze meteen naar Tsunami 's kamer, maar goed dat ook Tsuyau niet thuis is . Want anders moest Tsunami 's plan wachte, Tsunami deed de deur toe .

En legde Futana op het bed, en keek naar haar vol liefde ." Wil je het ? " Futana keek verward naar Tsunami ." Wil je ontmaagd worden ? " Vroeg Tsunami en duwde haar hoofd in de hoek, van Futana 's nek en likte er aan . Futana kreunde als ze Tsunami hand, in haar slipje voelde ." Tsunami-Chan ... Ah Tsunami-Chan ! " Tsunami stopte en trok de rok omhoog, en deed Futana 's slipje uit .

Futana had nog geen haar er onder, dus was ze helemaal zacht en glad van onder . Tsunami kuste de huid op Futana 's gevoelige plaats, Futana kreunde als Tsunami haar een lik gaf ." Voeld het goed Futana ? " Futana knikte ja Tsunami glimlachte, en begon voorzichtig er aan te lekken . En zuigden aan de klein clitoris van haar zusje, Futana kreunde harder . En voelde haar natter en natter worden, Tsunami stopte met likken en stopte haar vinger in Futana .

Futana kreunde harder, en beet haar lip dat ze niet harder kreunde . Haar wangen worden rood, van genot wat Tsunami haar gaf . Tsunami stopte haar tweede vinger in, Futana kreunde dan beetje in pijn . Maar toen Tsunami haar derde vinger in stopte, moest ze haar mond gebruiken . Om Futana stil te houden, toen ze begon te schreeuwen . Tsunami haalde haar vingers uit, en likte de nattig heid en het bloed weg .

" Tsunami-Chan ... Ik voel me zo warm ." Zeide Futana als ze haar benen wijd open deed . " Natuurlijk Futana ik heb ergens heel erg warm ook ." Zeide Tsunami als ze haar rok omhoog deed, haar penis was al stijf . En duwde van zelf haar slipje weg, Tsunami trok Futana omhoog . " Wil je mijn penis ook beetje verwennen ? "Vroeg ze Futana knikte ja en begon al snel aan de penis .

Tsunami merkte dat Futana nog een kleine mond heeft, dus niet alles van de penis kan in nemen . Maar haar tong was de meeste die haar goed deed ." Ah ! Futanan oh god ! Ah je tong voeld zo goed ." Kreunde Tsunami Futana keek naar haar, ze voeld trots op haar eigen . Dat ze haar zus een goed genot geeft, toen Tsunami voelde dat ze bijna klaar kwam . Duwde ze Futana van haar af, en liet Futana liggen op het bed . " Ik zeg het je dat het pijn doet, dus hou van goed vast . En als het pijn doet, mag je knijpen okay . En probeer vooral te relaxen . "

Futana knikte ja en voelde kop van de penis, tegen haar opening en voelde als het dieper ging . En dieper Futana probeerde niet te schreeuwen, als de pijn in haar begon te branden . Het is net alsof ze in twee scheurt, Tsunami voelde hoe hard Futana haar vast pakt . Toen ze helemaal er in was, wachte ze tot dat Futana er gewend aan is .

Futana deed haar ogen voorzichtig open, als ze geen pijn meer voelde . Ze keek naar Tsunami 's gezicht, en glimlachte als verse tranen kwamen . " Je mag bewegen Tsunami-Chan ." Tsunami knikte ja en likte de tranen van Futana weg, en begon in en uit te gaan . Sneller en sneller, de twee begonnen samen te kreunen . En hun tongen draaide aan elkaar, en hun heupen volgende elkaar 's ritme . Futana stopte met kussen, en begon te zuigen aan de tepels van Tsunami .

Tsunami kreunde harder, en begon sneller te gaan . Als ze haar voelde klaar komen, Futana kreunde mee als ze haar orgasme kreeg . Beide proberen op adem te komen, en Tsunami haalde haar penis uit haar . En legde haar zelf naast Futana . " En Futana voelde dat goed ? " Vroeg Tsunami Futana knikte ja ." Ja grote zus ik ben zo blij ." Zeide ze als ze in de armen van Tsunami lag .

Tsunami glimlachte maar voelde juist of iemand naar hun stond te kijken, in de gang zat Tsuyau op de grond . Ze had juist een orgasme gekregen, en zat daar met een glimlach op haar gezicht . _Ik kan niet wachten tot vanavond . _Ze stond op en ging snel aan het eten beginnen .

* * *

><p><strong>Hier is de 2de chapter ! Ik heb niet echt veel te zeggen, hier over dus ...<strong>

**Bye bye ! **


	3. My Big Sister Tsuyau

Toen vanavond kwam, was iedereen eten behalve Futana . " Waar is Futana-Chan ." Vroeg Yashina ze zat naast Tanaka, de aan haar spaghettie slurpte . " Oh ze is beetje moe, en wou het avond eten straks eten ." Zeide Tsunami als ze aan haar glas dronk ." Moe ? Hebben jullie iets gedaan of wat ? " Vroeg Tanaka Tsunami bloosde en at verder ." Dus ja jullie twee hebben met elkaar gespeeld ." Zeide Tanaka Tsuyau glimlachte .

En leunde over Tsunami ." Je had kunnen wachte op mij, ik had jou helemaal uitgeput ." Zeide ze Tsunami bloosde naar haar en duwde haar zachtjes weg ." Sorry zus maar ik heb Futana geholpen, met haar ontmaagding daarom is ze zo moe . " Tanaka 's mond viel open, samen met die van Yashina . Tsuyau had rode wangen ." Oh ! De ontmaagding dat geeft me zo goede herrineringen ! " Zegt ze .

_Natuurlijk als jij altijd seme zijt _dacht Tsunami, Tsuyau stond op en pakte een bord vast . " Tanaka breng je dezen hier naar Futana ." Tanaka knikte ja, en Yashina staat ook op ." Wel sinds Futana misschien zwak is, kunnen we haar echt niet aan u over laten ." Zeide ze Tanaka stak haar tong uit, en beide meisjes liepen naar boven ." En Tsunami kom je even met mij mee ." Zeide Tsuyau tegen haar, Tsunami knikte ja en liep samen met Tsuyau naar haar kamer .

Tsuyau deed de deur op slot, Tsunami keek naar haar met grote ogen ." Tsuyau wat zijt je van plan ." Zeide Tsunami Tsuyau liep naar haar, en plaatste haar mond op Tsunami 's zijne . De twee begonnen te kussen, en hun tongen begonnen samen te draaien . Tsuyau duwde Tsunami op het bed, en bleven nog steeds kussen .

Toen ze stopte met kussen, voelde Tsuyau de harde penis van Tsunami hard tegen haar aan ." Oh je bent nu al hard geworden, en alleen maar om even te kussen ." Zeide Tsuyau als ze met haar kont, tegen Tsunami 's penis duwde . Tsunami kreunde en hield Tsuyau 's heupen vast, zodat ze niet meer kon bewegen ." Stop grote zus ! Het voeld ... Ha ! " Tsuyau pakte Tsunami 's handen weg, en deed gewoon verder .

Tsunami 's wangen werden rood, en ze kreunde harder . Ieder keer als Tsuyao een beetje gewicht op haar penis legde ." Voeld het goed Tsunami ?" Vroeg Tsuyao Tsunami knikte ja, en haar handen werden op Tsuyau 's borsten gelegd . En ze kneep er hard in, en begon met de tepels te spelen .

Tsuyau kreunde hard en genoot van de gevoel die Tsunami gaf, dan duwde ze Tsunami handen weg . En pakte iets uit onder de kussen, Tsunami keek wat haar zus pakte . En zag handboeien haar ogen gingen wijd open ." Zus wat zijt je er ... " Maar ze werd stil gelegd, als Tsuyau haar kuste en haar handen tegelijk vast maakt . Tsunami probeerde nog los te komen, maar had geen zin meer .

Tsuyau glimlachte en trok dan Tsunami 's rok weg, en trok ook haar ondergoed weg . Haar penis kwam omhoog, als de slipje werd verwijdert . " Oh wat een mooi harde penis heb jij daar Tsu-Chan ." Zeide Tsuyau en gaf een lik aan de kop, en nam het helemaal in haar mond . Tsunami kreunde van genot, en voelde Tsuyau 's vingers spelen met haar ballen . Tsunami duwde haar heupen omhoog, maar Tsuyau hield haar tegen . En deed het langzamer, met haar hoofd op en neer te gaan .

Tsunami sloot haar ogen, maar ze deed het weer open . Als ze de warmte van haar zus mond niet voeld, in plaats van dat voelde ze iets rond haar penis . Ze keek wat er omhing en zag een cockring, _een cockring ? Maar dan kan ik niet klaar komen, wat is Tsuyau van plan ! _" Wel je ziet het dat het een cockring is ." Zeide Tsuyau als ze een lik gaf aan Tsunami 's wang ." Als je braaf genoeg zijt, en naar je meesteres luisterd . Dan laat ik je komen, of anders kunnen we de hele nacht . Bezeg blijven met jou te straffen . " Zeide ze verder .

Dan stond Tsuyau op en pakte iets uit de kast, Tsunami keek met grote ogen naar een Three-strap harness ." Ik heb die gekregen, van een lesbian op mijn verjaardag . Blijkbaar hoopte ze dat ik het op haar ging gebruiken, maar ik gebruik die liever op iemand anders ." Zeide Tsuyau als ze aan de dildo likte, en liep naar het bed en deed de sex toy aan .

En ging dan voor Tsunami staan ." Lik het goed begrepen ." Zeide Tsuyau als Tsunami haar mond open deed, en het volledig in haar mond nam . Tsuyau keek toe als Tsunami de dildo likte, de tong van Tsunami draaide rond . En maakte het goed nat, als ze als weet wat er gaat gebeuren . Als Tsunami klaar was, haalde Tsuyau het er uit . En ging achter Tsunami zitten, maakte haar vingers nat met een smeermiddel, die ze in haar kast had verstopt .

En stopte haar vingers, één voor één in Tsunami 's kont . Tsunami begon te kreunen van pijn en genot, als ze alle 3 vingers tegen gelijk voelde . Tsuyau kuste haar als ze te luid werd, en duwde haar vingers dieper in Tsunami . Hun borsten kwam tegen elkaar op, en een stijve tepels tegen elkaar aan . Als Tsuyau voelde dat Tsunami klaar genoeg was, haalde ze haar vingers uit .

En duwde in één keer de dildo in haar, Tsunami kreunde harder . En Tsuyau genoot van de kreunen die Tsunami gaf, de dildo vulde de hele onderkant van Tsunami . En als Tsunami haar heupen naar achter duwd, hoe meer dieper Tsuyau kan . Ze volgende dan de hele ritme, en kuste elkaar . Als ze luider werden, Tsunami kreunde hard als haar penis tegen Tsuyau 's buik drukte .

En stopte met kussen, als haar penis wilt klaar komen ." Tsuyau laat me klaar komen ! " Kreunde ze Tsuyau hield een grijns op haar gezicht ." Oh ? Je wilt klaar komen he ? " Tsunami knikte ja en kreunde van genot als Tsuyau aan haar penis zat ." Wel spijtig voor jou vroeg je Tsuyau, maar ik ben jou meesteres en niet Tsuyau ." Zeide Tsuyau plagend, ze vond het zo leuk om Tsunami aan het blozen te maken .

_Ze wilt echt dat ik haar meesteres noem he ? _Tsunami nam een groot adem, en probeerde haarzelf niet te kreunen . Als ze diepe stoten voelde ." Meester ... Laat me klaar komen ... Please ! " Kreunde ze Tsuyau glimlachte, en ging over Tsunami liggen ." Wel omdat jij het zo lief vraagd ." En haalde de cock ring af, en pompt het op en neer .

En Tsunami kwam klaar in haar hand, en op hun borsten . Tsuyau kwam ook klaar, en voelde haar orgasme over lopen naar onder . En viel op Tsunami als ze beide hun adem probeerde te pakken, en vielen in slaap van hun sex nacht .

Wat ze niet weten was, dat via een gaatje in de muur . Futana, Tanaka en Yashina aan het kijken waren, alle 3 waren ze nat . En zuchte als ze zonder Tsunami zelf hun orgasme laten klaar komen .

* * *

><p><strong>Ik ben niet echt voor Yuri, maar ik kon me voorbeelden van Tsuyau en Tsunami samen . Volgens mij zou ik Tsuyau vaak in de Yuri fanfics schrijven .<strong>

**Bye bye ! **


	4. Meeting The Devil Woman

Tsunami liep met Yashina en Tanaka naar huis, normaal zou ook Futana met hun mee lopen . Maar Tsuyau had haar al opgehaald . " Ik vraag me af waarom we zo vroeg naar huis moesten gaan ." Zeide Yashina ." Maak niet uit ! Buiten School is veel meer lol ! " En leunde dan op Tsunami ." Toch Tsunami-Chan ? Ik wil veel lol hebben vanavond ." Tsunami lachte nerveus en knikte ja .

" Is goed is goed ." Toen ze thuis kwamen, zagen ze hun zussen en een vrouw in de living ." We zijn er ." Zeide Tanaka ." Ah ! Meisjes jullie kennen onze nicht nog Xion ." De meisjes monden vielen open als ze Xion zagen, de vrouw had kort zwart haar en rode ogen . En droeg een vrouwelijke zakenspak . " Xion ? De Xion de tomboy van onze opa ? " Zeide Tanaka .

" Heb je er een probleem me rattenkop ." Iedereen sweatdropped _Yep dat is Xion . _" Wel wat heeft het te betekenen, dat Xion hier zomaar is ." Xion zuchte en keek weg ." Ik ben hier voor zaken, dus ik kom voor tijdje hier wonen ." De meisjes hun mond vielen open ." Wat ! " Xion stond op en liep naar Tsunami, en keek haar strak aan .

Tsunami bloosde als ze de parfum van Xion rook, en haar borsten waren natuurlijk ook groot . Plots voelde ze een hand, onder haar rok en kreunde als haar penis er uit kwam ." Dus het is waar wat Tsuyau mij in de brieven vertelde ." Tsunami keek kwaad naar Tsuyau die weg keek met een nerveuze glimlach ." Geen zorgen niemand weet het behalve ik ." Zeide ze . " Dat is te hopen, als ze het niet tegen iemand anders ook heeft verteld ."

" Tsuyau ! Hoe kon je ! " Zeide Tsunami ." Wel ik huh ... Ik heb tenminste gevraagd om niet verder te vertellen ." Zeide ze Tsunami zuchte en kreunde harder, als Xion hard aan haar penis trok ." Stop ... Stop het Xion . " Zeide Tsunami ." Waarom u zussen vinden het lekker om te zien ." Wel dat klopte Tanaka keek weg met een blos, en Yashina zag er geil uit . Net als Tsuyau, Futana hield haar handen tussen haar benen .

Tsunami bloosde fell, en voelde lippen rond haar penis . Ze kreunde hard en nam de kort haar van de vrouw vast, en duwde haar nog dieper in . Xion genoot van de grote penis die in haar zat, en merkte dat de ander meisjes geil begonnen te worden ." Laten we dit ergens anders doen okay ." Zeide Xion met een grijs, Tsunami knikte ja en werd boven meegenomen .

Als ze in Tsunami 's kamer kwamen, sloot Xion de deur en gooide Tsunami op het bed . En begon haar weer een blowjob te geven, Tsunami kreunde hard als ze de tong . Over haar glans voelde, en keek met half open ogen . Naar Xion die de harde lul, begon te likken als een verslaafde sex maniac .

Xion stopte dan en deed haar bloes uit, Tsunami bloosde als ze de grote borsten zag . En de rok en string gingen ook uit, Xion duwde Tsunami terug liggend op het bed . En ging met haar vagina, op de gezicht van Tsunami zitten ." Kom op lik het goed ." Zeide ze Tsunami knikte ja, en begon de natte vagina te likken . Xion kreunde en Tsunami likte en zuigden hard, aan de clitoris die extra aandacht wou . En Tsunami begon ook de opening te likken .

Xion voelde dat en keek kwaad ." He echt niet ." Zeide en ging van Tsunami af, en ging al op haar harde penis zitten ." Ik wil dit nu en meteen ." Zeide ze maar Tsunami hield haar tegen, als Xion op de penis wou zitten ." Wacht dat gaat toch pijn doen ? Mijn penis is veel te groot ." Zeide ze bezorgd ." Denk maar niet dat ik zwak ben ." Zeide Xion kwaad .

" Het is niet van zwak, ik wil je geen pijn doen Xion-Chan ." Zeide ze en duwde Xion op het bed ." Laat me je ook goed voelen ." Zeide ze en likte weer de vagina, en werkte aan de opening van Xion . Xion kreunde als ze de vingers voelde, en hoe Tsunami aan haar clitros zuigden . Tsunami spreide haar vingers, zo dat de opening meer open gaat . Ze keek naar Xion, die met een blos haar ogen sloot . Van de genot die ze voelde .

Tsunami vond dat ze er goed in werd, en zeker als ze van die zussen heeft . Die altijd geil zijn Tsunami stopte, en wilde haar penis nat maken . Met een beetje smeermiddel die op de nachtkastje stond, die had Tsuyau gegeven . Voor de moment als de meisjes, met Tsunami willen spelen . Maar ze werd tegen gehouden .

Door Xion die haar op de bed duwde, en haar penis vast pakte ." Ik doe het ." Zeide ze Tsunami glimlachte als ze, de rode wangen op merkte . Xion likte de kop en nam de penis in, en begon met haar hoofd op en neer te gaan . Tsunami kreunde als Xion haar gevoelige plaatse likte, Xion voelde dat Tsunami bijna klaar moest komen .

Dus stopte ze met likken, en ging boven op Tsunami zitten . En duwde voorzichtig de penis in, Tsunami ging een beetje rechtzitten . En hield Xion vast, zodat ze niet in één keer gaat . Sinds zij voeld hoe strak ze wel is . " Laat me los ! Ik kan dit wel mijzelf ." Zeide ze kwaad Tsunami keek naar haar, en glimlachte en gaf een kus op haar wang ." Maar ik wil niet dat jezelf pijn doet Xion-Chan . "

Xion bloosde en kreunde hard als, de penis helemaal in haar zat . Tsunami kreunde met haar mee, als ze de warmte rond haar voeld . Xion ging voorzichtig met haar heupen, op en neer en Tsunami hield haar heupen vast . En helpte haar nog sneller te gaan ." Verdomme ! Dit voeld zo goed ! " Schreeuwde Xion en ging helemaal, Tsunami ging een beetje recht zitten . En begon de tepels te likken .

En kneep hard in Xion 's borsten ." Verdomme ." Kreunde Xion als ze haar zelf, voeld klaar komen Tsunami 's armen gingen rond haar . En drukte haar tegen haar aan, en duwde haarzelf helemaal in . En voelde haar zelf klaar komen, Xion voelde de dik warm sperma . In haar klaar komende vagina .

Ze ging van Tsunami af, en beide lagen op het bed . Tsunami voelde armen rond haar, en zag dat Xion haar vast hield ." Xion ? " Xion bloosde en sloot haar ogen ." Slaap ." Zeide ze Tsunami glimlachte, en sloot haar ogen ook .

Onder in de living, hebben de ander meisjes hun gehoord . En waren helemaal klaar gekomen ." Neh ik wou dat Tsu-Chan hier was ! " Zeide Tsuyau en de ander 3, waren helemaal met haar eens .

De Volgende dag

" Wat ! " Schreeuwde alle meisjes, als ze naar Xion keken ." Ja ik heb besloten hier te komen wonen, raak er maar aan gewend ." Zeide ze en ze liep naar Tsunami, en gaf haar een kus op de mond ." Je zal je maar je best doen, om mij ook maar te verwennen ." Zeide ze Tsunami bloosde, en voelde dat alles naar een hoger level is gegaan .

* * *

><p><strong>Mijn eerste keer dat ik Xanxus schrijf, dus sorry als die een beetje OOC uit kwam . En sorry als Female Xanxus ook beetje soft uit kwam .<strong>

**Bye bye ! **


	5. Diana The Tamer

Tsunami zuchte als ze de winkel tassen, vast hield en naar huis wandelt . " Jeez waarom moet ik altijd gaan ." Zeide ze en keek naar de lucht, en merkte dat het donker ging worden . _Misschien zou ik langs de park gaan, dat is korter naar huis . _En Tsunami rende naar de park, en ging op weg naar huis .

Tot dat ze iets aan haar been voelde, en mee getrokken werd naar de bosjes . Tsunami schreeuwde en liet haar tassen vallen, en voelde dat iemand haar vast binden . En op haar ging liggen ." Wat moet dit voorstellen ! " Schreeuwde Tsunami de dader ging naar voren, en ging naar de richter van Tsunami 's lippen . Maar Tsunami was hem voor, en gaf hem een kopstoot .

Als de dader naar achter ging, kreunde ze van van ." Auw Tsu-Chan ! Wat was dat voor ! " Tsunami merkte nu dat het geen man was, die haar ging verkrachte maar het was haar nicht ." Diana ! " Diana glimlachte nerveus naar haar ." Sorry ik wou je niet bang maken ."Zeide ze en maakte Tsunami los ." Wat denk je wel ! Ik had wel bijna een trauma ! Ik dacht dat ik ... " Maar Tsunami bloosde en stopte met praten .

" Je dacht dat je verkracht ging worden ? " Vroeg Diana en leunde naar Tsunami toe, Tsunami bloosde meerder als ze Diana 's borsten . Tegen haar schouder voelde ." Tsunami vind het fijn om verkracht te worden ? " Vroeg Diana ." Echt niet kom op laten we gaan ." Zeide ze maar toen plots, begon het fell te regenen .

" Neee ook dat nog ! " Zeide Tsunami Diana lachte, en pakte Tsunami 's hand . Als Tsunami haar tassen pakte ." Kom op mijn hotel is hier vlak bij ." Zeide ze en trok Tsunami mee, naar de hotel 's richting ." Huh wat ." Tsunami keek verward, als Diana haar mee trok .

Bij de hotel Tsunami droogde haar haren, en ging naar de telefoon ." Diana ik bel even mijn zussen, om te zeggen dat ik hier ben ! " Zeide ze ." Is goed ! " Riep Diana van de badkamer, Tsunami hoorde dat ze haar wassen was . Als ze de geluid van de stromend water hoorde, ze drukte de nummer in . En wachte tot dat iemand op nam .

" Hallo ? " Het was Futana ." Hey Futana sorry dat ik niet thuis ben, ik zit hier in de hotel omdat het begon te regenen . " Zeide Tsunami ." Maar goed dat je belde, want we waren heel ongerust ! " Zeide Futana ." Zijt je alleen of is er nog iemand ? "

" Ja Diana ik kwam haar tegen, dus ik ben hier met haar . Morgen vroeg ben ik terug ." Zeide ze ." Je zal maar beter terug komen, we hebben allemaal honger . En het is niet het eten dat we willen ." Zeide Tsuyau als ze de hoorn van Futana ." Sorry zus zie jullie morgen ." En zette de hoorn neer .

" Heb je ze gebeld ? " Tsunami keek achter haar, en zag Diana alleen in een handdoek rond haar . En één om haar kort haar, mee af te drogen Tsunami bloosde een beetje ." Ja ik heb ze gebeld ." Zeide ze en ging op het bed zitten, Diana leunde een beetje over . Om haar blond haar, beter af te drogen en Tsunami . Had een goed zich om haar borsten, Diana keek via haar ooghoeken naar Tsunami .

En grijnsde en gooide de handdoek, waar ze mee haar haren was af drogen . Op grond en deed haar handdoek rond haar open, Tsunami keek met een rood gezicht . Naar de dikke borsten, Diana had ook geen haar . Op haar vagina maar er is, één ding dat het Tsunami wel liet merken .

" Diana je hebt ... " Diana bloosde een beetje, als Tsunami bleef kijken . Naar de klein gevormde penis ." Ook al word het hard, het blijft klein dus ik ben zoals jou ." Zeide ze en ging op het bed zitten, en ging op Tsunami liggen . Tsunami voelde de zachte bed dekens, tegen haar rug en voelde haar penis warm worden . " Diana ." Diana glimlachte naar haar, en gaf Tsunami een kus op de mond .

Tsunami kreunde en kuste haar terug, en kneep haar borsten . En draaide haar tepels, met haar duim en wijs vinger . Diana kreunde en stopte met kussen ." Tsu-Chan ." En likte Tsunami 's nek, en beet er zachtjes in . Tsunami voelde Diana 's hand, op haar penis en hoe ze . Haar begon af te trekken ." Ah ! Diana ." Tsunami nam haar vast, als haar penis gevoelig werd ." Diana ! Het voeld zo ! Ah ! " En plots kwam ze klaar ." Dat was snel ." Zeide Diana .

" Mijn penis is gevoelig ." Zeide Tsunami Diana grijnsde, en duwde Tsunami helemaal op het bed . En bond haar handen vast, als ze handboeien onder de kussen 's haalde ." Je was dit al ... " Maar Diana kuste haar, om haar te laten zwijgen ." Ik ga je verkrachten, ik ga je zo hard verkrachten . Dat je zal schreeuwen uit genot ." Zeide ze Tsunami bloosde, en voelde Diana 's tong over haar tepel .

Diana likte dat haar weg naar onder, en kwam de penis van Tsunami tegen . En begon het te likken, en gaf een kneep aan de ballen . Tsunami kreunde ze wist niet, hoe ze hier uit moest geraken . Maar wild ze dat ? Het voeld zo goed .

Als ze voelde dat, haar gevoelige penis . Weer wilt klaar komen, door Diana 's goede vingers . Maar Diana stopte en deed een cockring, over Tsunami 's penis . Tsunami keek met grote ogen naar haar ." Diana ! " Kreunde Tsunami als Diana, nog een lange lik gaf . Aan Tsunami 's penis ." Wat is er Tsu-Chan ? Wil je klaar komen ?" Tsunami kreunde en knikte ja ." Sorry maar dat kunnen we nog niet doen . "

Diana ging over Tsunami 's gezicht zitten, en liet Tsunami haar natte vagina . En harde penis zien ." Lik het even schoon voor mij Tsu-Chan ." Tsunami keek naar Diana, en dan naar de vagina . En begon het te likken, en zuigde zachtjes aan de penis . Diana kreunde als ze trillingen voelde, aan haar penis ." Dat voeld goed Tsu-Chan, laat me maar goed klaar komen . "

Tsunami deed wat ze zeide, en likte aan de gevoelige plaatsen .Van Diana en likte de kop ook van haar penis, Diana voelde dat ze klaar kwam . Als ze klaar kwam in Tsunami 's gezicht, Tsunami schrok zich het was niet veel . Maar wel dik en het proefde naar zout .

" Dat voelde zo goed ." Zeide Diana en leunde over, de ander kant van het bed . En nam iets onder, de bed Tsunami keek met grote ogen . Naar de double dildo, Diana gaf een lik aan één van de koppen . " Dit gaat zo goed voelen ." Zeide ze en drukte één van de koppen .

In haar opening en duwde die, totaal in haar Diana kreunde en deed het zelfde . Bij Tsunami en duwde de kop, in één keer in haar . Tsunami kreunde haar als de dildo haar vulde, Diana ging op haar buik liggen . En duwde de dildo in en uit, Tsunami deed het zelfde . Maar het ging moeilijk, maar ze voelde de dildo diep . Als Diana het terug in haar vagina doet, beide meisjes kreunde hard als het . Hun gevoelige plek raakte .

Tsunami voelde haar klaar komen, en hoorde Diana ook kreunen . En zag dat ze klaar kwam, Diana keek naar de nattig heid . Die ze heeft gemaakt, en deed de dildo uit . En keek naar Tsunami met een grijns ." Oh kijk eens hier ." Zeide ze en gooide de double dildo weg, en begon Tsunami 's vagina te likken . En proefde de zoete smaak, die Tsunami los liet . Tsunami kreunde en probeerde haar handen los te krijgen .

Zonder veel geluk en voelde, dat de cockring af ging . En dat iemand er op ging zitten, Diana glimlachte naar Tsunami als ze . Op haar penis zat en duwde de penis, in en uit en voelde de trillingen . In haar kleine penis en kreunde, van de warmte die ze voelde van Tsunami . Tsunami kreunde mee en beweegde haar heupen ." Ah ! Tsu-Chan ! Je voeld zo goed ! Ah Tsu-Chan ! " En maakte Tsunami los, Tsunami duwde Diana op het bed .

En beweegde wild in haar, maar voor Diana maakte het niet uit . Ze kreunde hard en had een glimlach op haar gezicht ." Ah ! Tsunami het voeld zo goed ! Harder jij ga sneller ! " Kreunde ze ." Jeez Diana je zijt zo een slet ! " Zeide Tsunami en ging sneller, en beet Diana 's nek ." Ja ik ben een slet ! Ik hou van je ! Ik ben zo een slet, alleen voor jou ! " Riep ze Tsunami zag de blos op, Diana 's wangen en zag dat ze het meende .

Tsunami kwam klaar in Diana, en Diana lag uit geput als . Ze de dikke sperma in haar voelde, ze keek als Tsunami haar penis uit haalde . En zag hoe veel het was ." Wow zo veel ." Zeide ze en voelde Tsunami, op haar ging liggen ." Ik hou ook van jou ." Zeide ze Diana bloosde, en drukte Tsunami tegen haar aan .

De volgende dag .

" Diana komt bij ons wonen ." Zeide Tsunami nerveus, als zij naar de hongerige ogen keek . Diana keek ook een beetje nerveus, en gaf Tsunami een knuffel van achter ." Wie heeft er zin in, om Tsunami 's penis ook een welkom 's kus te geven ." Zeide ze en trok Tsunami 's rok omhoog " Ik ! " Dat was weer een dag voor Tsunami .

* * *

><p><strong>En hier is Diana ! ( Female Dino ) Met haar zou ik misschien ook, nog Yuri fanfics maken . Sorry als ze niet klumzig is, het is ook mijn eerste keer . Dat ik een fanfic over haar schrijf .<strong>

**Bye bye ! **


	6. Sex In School

" Aaah ! Stop het ! " Kreunde Tsunami als ze op de WC zat, haar twee zussen likte aan haar harde penis . Beide hun shirts zijn uit, en hun tongen likte soms aan elkaar . Yashina stopte en keek naar Tsunami met een grijns ." Waarom ? Voeld het niet goed ? " Vroeg ze Tsunami kreunde als Tanaka, de kop likte en de penis . Helemaal in nam ." Nee ! Het voeld goed ... Ah ! " Yashina kneep de ballen, van Tsunami en likte daar aan ." Wat is dan de probleem ? " Vroeg Tanaka ." Iemand zal ons horen ." Zeide Tsunami ." Als we stil zijn niet ." Zeide Yashina terug .

_Hoe is dit allemaal naar dit geleid ? _Dacht Tsunami

' _Flashback _'

" Tsunami kom op anders komen we te laat ! " Riep Tanaka als zij en Yashina onder, de trap staan wachten op hun zus . Tsunami kwam naar onder gerend ." Sorry dat ik laat ben ! " Zeide ze en de meisjes gingen naar buiten ." Tot straks ! En wees voorzichtig ! " Riep Tsuyau .

De meisjes liepen rustig naar de school, en kwamen Kyoko, Ryohei, Hana, Takeshi, Hayato en Haru tegen ." Ah Tsunami, Yashina, Tanaka goede morgen ! " Zeide Takeshi ." Goedemorgen Yamamoto ." Zeide Tsunami ." Yo ." Zeide Tanaka Yashina knikte gewoon ja ." Goede morgen ." Glimlachte Kyoko ." Oi Sawada ! Wanneer kom je naar mijn boks club ! " Schreeuwde Ryohei ." Oi ! Ryohei dwing Tsunami niet zo ! " Zeide Hana . " Oh god de lawaai ." Zeide Hayato als Ryohei en Hana, weer schreeuwen tegen elkaar . " Goedemorgen Hayato ." Zeide Tsunami ." Goede morgen Sawada ." Zeide Hayato ." Kom op Hayato je kan mijn naam gebruiken ." Zeide ze .

Hayato wou er iets op zeggen, maar merkte de kwade gezichten van de zussen . Die achter Tsunami staan, Takeshi negeerde de gezichten . En noemde Tsunami bij haar naam, terwijl Hayato zeker van is . Dat hij zijn leven nog wil houden ." We zullen beter opschieten, voor dat we te laat komen ! "Zeide hij de groep knikte ja, en rende snel naar de school .

Ze waren maar goed op tijd, en liepen naar de klas . Als de klas begon, keek Tsunami naar buiten . Als ze de lessen, helemaal niks vond . _Jeez kon die man ook over iets, anders praten het is zo saai . Ik vraag me af, wat Tsuyau weer van plan is . Sinds ze de hele tijd, met een hongerige grijns naar me keek . _Dacht Tsunami plots werd er een papiertje, op haar bank gegooid . Ze deed het open .

_' Verveel je ook ? Ik ook ! Dezen les is zo saai ! Waar ben je aan het denken ? Als je aan iets vies denkt, dan ziet iedereen jou hot penis ! ' _Tsunami bloosde en stuurde de brief terug, naar Tanaka .

Tanaka las _' Shut up '_, en ze moest haar lach in houden .

Even later

" Ik vind het helemaal niks, hij heeft het gisteren twee keer gezegt . En nu begint die helemaal op nieuw ." Zeide Kyoko als ze allemaal, bij elkaar zaten voor lunch ." Ik ga een trauma krijgen, ik ga een trauma krijgen ." Zeide Takeshi als zijn hoofd, op de tafel lag . " Wel je negeerd het, of ten wel ga je met een groot hoofd naar huis . " Zeide Hana .

" Je kan het makkenlijk zeggen, je kan zulke dingen zo makkenlijk negeren ." Zeide Kyoko ." Wel de lessen zijn zo gedaan, en dan hebben we ... " Ze keek naar Hayato ." Gym ." Zeide hij ." Wat hij zei ." Zeide Tanaka Tsunami dronk rustig haar drank, en voelde ogen op haar en zag . Dat Yashina naar haar keek ." Is er iets zus ? " Vroeg Tsunami ." Nee hoor ." Zeide ze en at door .

Als de lunch gedaan was, en die één uur van de les . Maar goed voor de leerlingen, snel voorbij gaat gingen . De meisjes zich om kleden, Tsunami zat tussen Tanaka en Yashina . En deed snel haar broek aan, en haar shirt als ze . Merkte dat Yashina en Tanaka naar haar bleven kijken . " Wacht je nog op ons ? "Vroeg Tanaka Tsunami knikte ja, en ging zitten op de bank . Als Tanaka uit shirt uit deed, voelde Tsunami haar zelf warm worden .

Vele meisjes gingen weg, en Tsunami zat alleen met haar zussen . En een paar ander meisjes, ze keek toe als vele . In hun onder goed zaten, of juist hun uit kleden . _Waarom voel ik me zo warm ? _" Hey zusje gaat het ? " Vroeg Yashina en hield een hand, op Tsunami 's voorhoofd als ze een beetje naar voor leunde . Tsunami werd roder . " Kom op ik denk dat je ziek bent ." Zeide Tanaka ." Kyoko zeg tegen de leerkracht, dat we Tsunami naar de verpleegster brengen . Ze voeld zich niet zo goed ." Zeide Yashina als ze Tanaka helpte ." Okay ! " Zeide Kyoko .

Als de zussen Tsunami uit de kleed kamers sleurde, keek Hana naar Kyoko ." Zag je dat ook ?" Vroeg ze aan haar ." Wat ?" Hana keek terug waar de zusjes stonden ." Ik dacht dat ik ... Nee laat maar zeker een verbeelding ." Zeide Hana _maar ik wist zeker, dat ik een buld in Tsunami 's broek zag . _

Tsunami deed haar ogen open, en zag dat ze op de WC zat . En haar zussen voor hun stond, en hun sport kleren uit deden ." Tsunami-Chan ." Zeide beide meisjes ." Laten we wat liefde delen ."

_' Flashback ' _

Tsunami kreunde als Yashina op haar zat ." Oh dat voeld zo goed ." Zeide Yashina Tsunami kreunde met haar mee, Tanaka likte Tsunami 's vagina . En proefde de verse vocht, die uit Yashina en Tsunami kwamen . " Tsunami-Chan sneller ." Fluisterde Yashina en kreunde, als Tanaka ook haar begon te likken . " Ik ga klaar komen, ik ga klaar komen ! " Zeide Yashina als ze haar orgasme kreeg, Tanaka likte het van de penis . Als het sap naar onder ging .

De vagina was warm, vochtig en strak . Tsunami voelde dat haar penis ging ontploffen, en kwam klaar in Yashina . Yashina keek naar Tsunami, en glimlachte en gaf haar een kus . " Ik denk dat Tanaka ook wel wilt ." Zeide ze Tsunami keek naar Tanaka, Tanaka 's vagina was helemaal nat, en haar opening was zichtbaar . Yashina ging van Tsunami af, en draaide Tanaka met haar rug . Naar Tsunami toe .

Tanaka keek naar Yashina, en voelde haar lippen op haar mond . Tsunami keek toe als haar twee zusjes, elkaar zitten te kussen . En elkaar streelde, Yashina 's handen gingen naar Tanaka 's kont . En trok ze uit elkaar, dat Tsunami een goed zicht kreeg . Aan de anus van Tanaka, Tanaka merkte wat Tsunami ging doen .

En woude haar stoppen, maar Yashina hielde haar tegen . En kuste haar op volle mond, en duwde hun tepels tegen elkaar op . Dat gaf Tsunami de kans, om in één keer in Tanaka tegaan . Tanaka kreunde en duwde Yashina 's mond weg ." Ah ! Tsu-Chan ga dieper ." Kreunde ze Yashina beet haar nek, haar handen gingen op Tsunami 's rug . En duwde hun dichter bij haar ." Ah Tanaka je voeld zo warm ." Zeide Tsunami als ze sneller ging .

Tanaka genoot van de volle penis in haar kont, en likte ook Yashina 's borsten . Als Yashina haar begon te vingeren ." Ik kan dit niet aan ." Zeide Tanaka Yashina ging naar onder, tot haar gezicht bij Tanaka 's vagina was . En likte en vangde de orgasme op ." Je smaak zo lekker ." Zeide ze en zuigde aan de clitoris .

Tanaka voelde haar helemaal vol, als ze Tsunami 's dikke penis voelde ." Tsu-Chan ." Tsunami kreunde met haar mee, en gaf haar een kus op de mond . En kwam klaar in haar .

Even later

" Jullie hebben wat ! " Schreeuwde Tsunami als de meisjes zich op frisde ." We verveelde ons, en je leek het wel fijn te vinden ." Zeide Yashina Tanaka knikte ja ." Ja maar toch we hadden betrapt kunnen worden en dan ." Maar ze werd stil gelegd, als beide zusjes Tsunami een kus . Op de wang gaven ." Ook al worden we betrapt, het stopt ons niet om van jou te houden ." Zeide Tanaka ." Laten we straks met Tsuyau, Xion, Futana en Diana spelen grote zus ." Tsunami bloosde als ze aan haar penis wreven ." Dit gaat een lange dag worden ." Tanaka en Yashina lachte daar op .

* * *

><p><strong>Een Threesome ! En ja ze hebben iets in haar drinken gedaan, waar door Tsunami het heet kreeg . Ocharme Tsunami-Chan ! <strong>

**Bye bye ! **


	7. A Night To Not To Forget

Tsunami hoorde de bliksem van buiten, het onweerde veel en de regen valde hard . De bliksem maakte flitsen en kwade geluiden, Tsunami geen aandacht aan dat . Maar aan de gene, die bang in zijn armen zit . Yashina gilde bijna als, er een groot flits kwam ." Geen zorgen zusje het is niks ." Zeide Tsunami .

En aaide haar hoofd, Yashina keek bang naar Tsunami . Tranen vielen van haar ogen ." Tsunami ik vind het niet fijn ! " Huilde ze ." Ik ben bang ." Tsunami aaide haar rug, en wiegde haar hun en weer ." Het komt goed het is maar, een beetje onweer en al . Het is niks ." Zeide ze Yashina sloot haar ogen, als ze de bliksem hoorde .

Tsunami keek naar haar, Yashina 's bruin haar was los. En haar gesmolten bruin / oranje ogen, waren bedekt door de tranen . Waar door ze gaan glinsteren, ze droeg alleen een licht roze nachtkleed . Die haar een beetje te kort is .

" Tsunami ." Yashina keek naar haar ." Tsunami ." Tsunami zag een flits, en Yashina gilde maar Tsunami sloot . Haar mond met haar mond, Yashina keek naar Tsunami . En Tsunami keek met half open ogen terug . " Laten we de gemene boze donker wolk, buiten maar eens negeren ." Zeide Tsunami en gaf Yashina weer een kus, de bliksem maakte zijn geluid harder .

Maar Tsunami nam Yashina 's volle aandacht ." Tsunami ." Yashina deed haar nachtkleed naar boven, en Tsunami deed haar slipje uit . En gaf Yashina een kus, en hield haar vast . " Geen zorgen ik ben er ." Zeide ze Yashina 's handen gingen, trillend naar Tsunami 's korte broek . En troek die voorzichtig uit, de penis met een hard - on uit ." Je draagt geen onderbroek grote zus ."

Tsunami glimlachte en gaf Yashina weer een kus, Yashina hoorde de bliksem . Maar haar gedachten 's waren, op haar zus die haar aan het vingeren was ." Geen zorgen het komt goed ." zeide Tsunami Yashina kreunde, als de vingers zich op en toe gaan als een schaar ." Tsunami meer ! " Zeide ze en nam Tsunami 's penis, en begon Tsunami af te trekken . Tsunami gaf haar een kus, en liet Yashina haar penis . Lijde naar de opening, Yashina ging liggen en Tsunami . Ging over haar liggen .

En haar penis ging helemaal in haar vagina, en de warmte liet hun gedachtens smelten ." Ah ! Ah ! Sneller sneller Tsu-Chan ! " Riep Yashina Tsunami ging sneller, en gaf Yashina een kus . En hun tongen dansde samen, en raakte haar zachtjes . Maar ook tegen gelijk hard aan, Tsunami voelde haar penis dik worden .

En dat Yashina ook klaar ging komen, als ze plots warmer en natter werd . " Tsu-Chan ik moet klaar komen ! " Gilde ze Tsunami glimlachte, en hield Yashina stevig vast ." Kom dan klaar met mij ." Zeide Tsunami .

En dat deed Yashina, beide zussen kwamen klaar . Op het bed en probeerde, op adem te komen na de hevige sex . Tsunami nam Yashina op, en legde haar langs zich . En deed de dekens over hun ." Tsunami ik hou van je ." Zeide Yashina en drukte haar hoofd, tegen Tsunami 's borsten ." Ik ook van jou ." Zeide Tsunami en gaf Yashina een kus, op haar voorhoofd en viel in een rustige slaap .

Beide meisjes hebben niet gemerkt, dat de regen buiten op gehouden is .

* * *

><p><strong>Haha ! Dit keer is Tsunami in actie gekomen, Tsu-chan pervert XD ! <strong>

**Bye bye ! **


	8. Dolly Emma

Tsunami zuchte als ze alleen thuis was, Futana was bij haar vriendinnentjes . Tanaka en Yashina zijn op studie groep , en sinds Tsunami één klas niet met hun heeft . Ging Tsunami niet mee met hun, Diana is met Xion en Tsuyau op uitstap . Dus maakte het Tsunami alleen, en had Tsunami helemaal rust .

_Eindenlijk geen sex voor vandaag ! _Plots ging de deur bel, Tsunami keek op en ging naar de deur . Als ze de deur open deed, zag ze een meisje met lang rood haar . Rode ogen en droeg Lollita kleren ." Goede morgen ik ben Emma Kozato ." Zeide ze en stak haar hand uit ." Huh hey ik Tsunami Sawada ." Zeide Tsunami .

" Mijn mama is overleden, en mijn papa kan niet voor mij zorgen . Ze hebben me naar hier gestuurd, omdat onze moeders zussen waren ." Zeide Emma en haalde een brief op, Tsunami nam de brief en las het ." Kom maar binnen ." Zeide Tsunami na dat ze de brief las, Emma pakte haar koffers en ging binnen ." Ga maar in de living zitten, ik ga je iets te drinken halen ." Zeide Tsunami .

Emma deed wat ze zeide, en ging zitten op de zetel . Als Tsunami thee klaar zette, en in de kopjes goot . Ging ze naar de living, en gaf één aan Emma . En zette de haren neer op de tafel ." Okay je zijt dus mijn nicht ? " Emma knikte ja ." Ja ik geloof dat het, de eerste keer is dat we elkaar ontmoet hebben ." Zeide ze met een blos, Tsunami lachte daar op ." Zeker weten . "

Als Tsunami en Emma elkaar, beter leren kennen brachte Tsunami Emma naar haar kamer . " Wel dit is één van de logeer kamers, Diana slaapt hier maar ze kan verhuizen naar Xion . Dus leg je koffers maar in de hoek neer ." Zeide Tsunami Emma deed dat, Tsunami keek naar het bed . En zag dat Diana, de lakens niet had gewisseld . Na hun sex party .

_Shit als Emma dit ziet, dan kan ik het nog uit leggen ! _Tsunami pakte de lakens van het bed, en gooide ze allemaal buiten ." Wat is er ? " Vroeg Emma ." Niks hoor ik ga je nieuwe lakens geven ." Zeide Tsunami en ging nieuwe lakens pakken, maar als ze haar leunde . Om ze te pakken voelde ze handen, op haar borsten en kreunde . Als de handen er knijpen ." Tsunami je bent zo heet ." Zeide Emma .

Tsunami keek naar Emma ." Emma ? " Emma keek vol lust naar Tsunami, en begon haar oor te bijten . En likte aan haar nek, als haar handen onder de shirt gaan . En haar borsten begon te knijpen . " Voeld dit goed Tsunami ? " Vroeg Emma Tsunami kreunde, en probeerde ja te knikken .

Maar dat lukte niet als, Emma 's handen in Tsunami 's broek zaten . Emma vond haar penis, en likte haar lippen . Als ze zag hoe groot en dik die was ." Oh my god die ziet er zo mooi uit Tsu-Chan ." Zeide Emma en keek naar Tsunami, Tsunami bloosde fell en keek weg .

" Emma ah ! " Tsunami kreunde als Emma, aan haar ballen likte en zuigde er aan ." Dit is zo lekker ." Zeide Emma en nam de hele penis in, en likte de kop ieders keer . Tsunami nam Emma 's hoofd, en duwde de penis dieper in haar . Tsunami keek naar Emma 's als, haar ogen bijna achter uit gaan . " Emma ? " Ze haalde de penis uit haar mond .

" Doe dat nog een keer, gebruik me als je pop ." Zeide ze Tsunami deed wat ze zeide, en stote haar penis diep in haar . Emma voelde de penis tot haar keel gaan, en proefde de zoutirige smaak .

" Zo lekker ." Zeide ze als er een beetje, uit haar mond hoeken kwam . Ze likte het op, en ging op de grond liggen . In doggy style, en keek lustig naar Tsunami ." Tsunami ik wil je ." Zeide ze Tsunami keek naar haar, en voelde hoe lust haar vulde . _Dit voeld te goed om te stoppen . _En achter Emma staan, en likte haar vagina . En stak meteen een vinger in .

Emma kreunde van genot, en voelde 2 vingers bij komen ." Ah ! Dat voeld goed ! Meer ik wil meer ! " Kreunde ze en Tsunami stak brutaal, haar haar ander 2 vingers in . En dan was haar hele vuist in . " Oh God ! Oh god ! Lekker dit voeld ... Ah ! Tsunami-Chan ! " Tsunami voelde de Orgasme tegen haar hand stoten, het voeld warm aan . Als Tsunami haar vuist uit haalde, likte ze aan haar hand .

" Lekker ." Zeide ze met een grijns, en stak haar penis dan in haar . Emma kreunde als ze de dikke penis voelde, haar gekreun werd stil gelegd door . De vingers die in haar hebben gezeten, in haar mond werd gestoken ." Zuig er aan, zuig aan je eigen orgasme ." Zeide Tsunami aan beet haar oor, Emma kreunde harder en likte de hand schoon .

Tsunami ging dieper in haar, en voelde dat Emma een twee orgasme gaat krijgen ." Emma je gaat weer klaar komen ? Je zijt een sletje weet je dat ." Emma kreunde als haar antwoord, en duwde haar heupen . Naar Tsunami zo dat, de penis dieper ging ." Ah je stoot tegen mijn baarmoeder, je gaat zo lekker diep ! Zo lekker ah ! "

Tsunami voelde haar bijna klaar komen, als Emma zo bleef schreeuwen . Tsunami kuste haar, en ze kuste hem terug . Als beide klaar kwamen, en schreeuwde elkaars naam . Als Tsunami haar penis uit haalde, zaten ze hijgend in de kamer ." Tsunami-Chan ."

Tsunami keek naar haar, en zag dat Emma ging huilen ." Ah ! Emma-Chan niet huilen ." Zeide Tsunami ." Het spijt me Tsunami-Chan ! Ik ben zo grote leugenaar ." Zeide ze Tsunami keek verwarrend ." Mijn mama is niet dood, en mijn ouders leven nog steeds . In het huis die ik gisteren heb verlaten . " Zeide ze . " Ik zag je één keer, op de trouw feest van je tante . Aan je vader 's kant . "

Tsunami was stil, en liet Emma alles uit spreken ." Ik voelde me opgewonden toen ik u zag, ik voelde mijzelf blij . Het een rare gevoel in mijn buik, en als mama foto 's laat zien . Wilde ik altijd de jouwe zien, ik heb gevraagd aan mama . Of ik hier mag komen wonen, en heb een vriend gevraagd . Voor die brief te maken . "

Tsunami streelde haar rug ." Het spijt me ! Het spijt me ! Ik hou zo veel van jou ! " Schreeuwde ze ." Geef niet ik ben niet kwaad ." Zeide ze en gaf Emma een kus, op de wang en gaf haar een knuffel ." Ga maar lekker een bad nemen, als de anderen komen . Leg ik het wel aan hun uit okay ." Emma gaf Tsunami een kus terug ." Ik hou van je Tsunami ."

" Ik ook van jou . "

" Waaaat ! Emma-Chan zijt gij dat ! " Schreeuwde Tsuyau als ze de living in kwam, Tsunami en Emma waren TV kijken ." Hey dat is lang geleden he ." Zeide ze ." Emma-Chan ! " Riep Futana Tanaka en Yashina begroete haar ook ." Hey ik ben Diana ik ben de nicht van de vaders kant ." Zeide Diana met een glimlach .

" Ik ben Xion ook van de vaders kant ." Zeide ze en keek weg ." Fijn je te ontmoeten ." Tsunami glimlachte als Emma fijn met Futana, Tanaka en Yashina praten ." Tsu-Chan ! Ik heb je zo gemist ." Zeide Tsuyau .

En drukte Tsunami tegen haar borsten ." Wil je me lekker masseren ? " Zeide ze als ze een lik gaf, Tsunami kreunde en de ander meisjes . Merkte dat ook en ging naar Tsunami ." Laten we een fijne avond hebben ." Zeide ze Tsunami zuchte, _daar gaat mijn sex loze dag . _

* * *

><p><strong>En Emma-chan is hier ook ! Ik weet dat Enma en Tsuna, niet familie zijn van elkaar . Maar ik kon het niet helpen, sinds zij ook één van mijn favo koppels zijn ! <strong>

**Bye bye ! **


	9. Tanaka 's Bedtime Story

" Tsunami ! " Tsunami 's deur vloog open, en Tanaka kwam binnen gerend ." Ha Tanaka ." Tsunami keek naar Tanaka, en zag dat ze een boek vast had . Tanaka sloot de deur, en ging naar Tsunami ." Tsu-Chan lees me een verhaaltje voor . " Zeide Tanaka ." Een verhaaltje voorlezen ? Zijt je er niet ... " Maar zweeg als Tanaka tranen in haar ogen kreeg ." Okay Okay ." Zeide Tsunami ." Yaaah ! "

Tsunami nam de boek . " Sneew witje ? Kom op zeg Tanaka ... " Maar zweeg als ze Tanaka, met de puppy - eyes keek . " Okay dan ." Tsunami deed het boek open ." Lang geleden in een ver land, woonde daar een koning en een koningin . De koningin kreeg geen kinderen, en er zal 5 jaar voorbij gegaan . Op een koude dag, was ze een knoop aan het naaien . "

Tsunami stopte als ze een hand, op haar broek voelde en keek naar Tanaka . " Lees verder zusje ." Zeide ze ." E-en ze prikte haarzelf, aan de naald als ze de knoop miste . En een druppel bloed viel op de sneeuw, en ze zei ' ik wil een kind rode lippen als bloed, en houd zo wit als sneeuw . " Zeide Tsunami maar plots voelde ze, dat haar penis uit haar broek is . En dat Tanaka er aan likte .

" Vertel verder . " Zeide ze Tsunami kreunde, en probeerde haar stem te vinden ." Er lande een duif langs haar, en vertelde de koningin dat ze een kindje zou verwachten . De koningin ... Geloofde het niet maar hield hoop ... Ah ! Na 9 maanden kregen ze een dochtertje, zo wit als sneew en lippen zo rood als bloed . ' Sneeuwwitje is haar naam ' Ah ! "

Tsunami kon het niet verdragen, als Tanaka aan haar zit te zuigen . Terwijl ze een kinderboek las ." Tanaka stop het ! " Zeide Tsunami Tanaka keek naar haar, en stopte en gaf Tsunami een kus ." Kom op Tsu-Chan, het klonk zo spannend ." Zeide Tanaka Tsunami bloosde, en nam de boek en sloeg het op Tanaka 's hoofd .

" Stop er mee zo een domme kind te zijn ." Zeide ze Tanaka stak haar tong uit ." Ja ja lees door zusje ." Zeide ze ." De koningin werd ziek, en stierf 3 weken later . De koning trouwde met een ander vrouw, de vrouw was niet aardig . En gaf Sneeuw witje vaak slaag, en gaf de meeste schuld aan haar . Op een dag kwam een koets aan, en die namen Sneewwitje mee . Omdat de diamand van Dame Elizabeth ... Tanaka ! ah ah ! "

Tanaka had de hele penis in haar mond, en likte en zuigde hard aan de penis . Ze deed onder tussen, haar broekje uit en had blijkbaar gaan onderbroek aan . Ze haalde de penis uit haar mond, en ging met haar natte vagina . Op Tsunami 's penis zitten ." Tanaka je verhaal ... Tanak - aaaah ! " Tanaka ging op haar zitten .

" Aah ! Tsunami-Chan je penis voeld zo goed ! " Kreunde Tanaka ." Het is zo veel beter, dan een slaap verhaaltje ." En ging op en neer met haar heupen, en likte haar lippen . En gaf Tsunami een kus, Tsunami gaf een kus terug . Totaal verloren in de lust, beide meisjes kreunde als hun heupen . Ieders keer ontmoeten .

" Ah ! Ah ! Tsunami het voeld goed ! Ga sneller ! " Schreeuwde Tanaka Tsunami deed, wat haar zusje haar vroeg . En ging sneller en raakte, ieders keer haar G-spot raakte . Tanaka voelde dat Tsunami 's penis dikker word, en ging sneller en kreunde harder . " Tanaka ! Oh god ! "

Tanaka kreunde met Tsunami mee, en kwamen beide klaar .

Beide lagen dan op het bed, de boek vergeten op de grond ." Jeez moeten jullie altijd sex hebben ? " Vroeg Tsunami Tanaka gaf haar een kus ." Sorry zusje maar ik wou jou, in mij voelen ik hou zo veel van jou ." Zeide ze en viel in slaap, _ze zegt het zelfde als Diana en Emma . _Tsunami glimlachte en viel ook in slaap .

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 is klaar, ik wist niet een goede slaap verhaaltje . Dus ik koos maar Sneeuw Witje ( Alleen kende ik het verhaal niet van buiten, en er zijn 2 versie 's er van ! ) De 2 laatste chapters moeten nog gemaakt worden, en misschien komen ze vandaag ! <strong>

**Bye bye ! **


	10. A Full Week Of Sex

Maandag 

" Aaaah ! Tsunami-Chan ! " Tsuyau kreunde als Tsunami, haar penis in haar duwde . Beide lagen op het bed, en waren helemaal in gesmeerd in Chocolade saus en slagroom . Tsuayu kneep in Tsunami 's borsten, en likte aan haar tepels .

Tsunami nam Tsuayu 's hoofd vast, en kuste haar en sloot haar tong . Rond die van Tsuyau 's, en wreven hun tongen tegen elkaar . " Ah ! Tsuna ... miiiiii ! " Tsunami sloeg voor de laatse keer in haar, en ze kwam klaar in Tsuyau . Beide lagen uitgeput op het bed ." Wel mijn beurt ." Zeide Tsuyau, en nam een dildor . Met een vibrator daar aan, en duwde de in Tsunami 's vagina ." Ah ! Tsuyau ! "

Tsuyau kuste Tsunami weer, en duwde de dildor in en uit . En raakte ieders keer Tsunami 's gevoelige plaats ." Voeld het goed Tsunami ? " Tsunami kreunde en Tsuyau beet haar nek ." Kom op zeg het, zeg het voeld het goed ? " Tsunami deed haar ogen open, ze kreeg ze maar half open . Omdat ze te veel genot voelde .

" Jaa ! Het voeld zo goed ! " Tsuyau glimlachte en vingerde Tsunami 's clitoris ." Kom dan maar klaar zusje ." Zeide ze en Tsunami voelde haar zelf klaar komen, als ze de vinger op haar gevoelige plaats ging .

Dinsdag 

_Maar goed dat dezen pas kot, een slot heeft of anders hadden we problemen . _Dacht Tsunami als haar zus, op haar rijdende is . Yashina kreunde zachtjes, en probeerde niet te luid te zijn . Tsunami beet haar lip, en hield haar zelf om te kreunen .

Beide meisjes keken in elkaars ogen, en gaven elkaar een kus . Voor dat ze sneller en sneller gingen, de kot begon te ruiken . Naar sperma, Sex en Zweet, maar dat konden de meisjes hun niet schelen .

Als ze verloren raakte in elkaar, lust die ze aan elkaar geven . " Sneller Tsunami ! Sneller ! " Kreunde Yashina fluisterend, in Tsunami 's oor en beet er zachtjes in . " Oh god Yashina ! Je voeld zo goed . " Fluisterde Tsunami terug, en voelde haar zelf klaar komen .

Als beide meisjes hun kleren terug aan deden, keken ze naar de gepaste kleren . Die helemaal bedekt zijn door Sperma ." Okay en nu ? "Vroeg Yashina aan Tsunami .

Woensdag 

Tsunami kreunde als zij en haar zus Tanaka, in de kleed kamers zijn van de gym . Ze gingen zwemmen, maar Tanaka voelde haar niet goed . Dus brachte Tsunami haar, terug naar de kleedkamers . Maar blijkbaar had Tanaka heel wat anders in haar gedachte .

" Ah ! Tanaka stop het , we worden betrapt ! " Zeide Tsunami maar Tanaka luisterde niet, en likte nog steeds de penis . Tsunami duwde haar van haar af ." Tanaka we moeten stop ... " Maar ze zweeg als, Tanaka haar onderkant opzij deed . En haar natte vagina liet zien .

Tsunami likte haar lippen, en keek naar Tanaka . Die een grijns op haar gezicht had ." Wel wat vind je hier van ? Moeten we nog steeds stoppen ? " Vroeg ze Tsunami had geen woorden, dus Tanaka ging op haar zitten . En beide kreunde van de genot . " Laten we dit snel doen ." Zeide ze .

Tanaka ging snel op en neer, en de penis ging diep en hard in haar . Tsunami kreunde en helpte Tanaka sneller te gaan, Tanaka kreunde het hardste . En harde voet stappen komen ." Shit schiet op ." Kreunde ze Tsunami voelde haar bijna klaar komen .

" Ah Tsunami ! Tanaka zijn jullie hier nog ? " Vroeg Kyoko als ze de twee meisjes, zag omkleden naar hun ander kleren ." Ja Tanaka wou even gaan zitten, maar blijkbaar voelde ze weer goed . " Zeide Tsunami Tanaka knikte ja, als Tsunami met Kyoko en de anderen . Was aan het praten, draaide Tanaka haar om met een rood gezicht .

Als ze nog steeds de dikke laag, in haar opening voelde druppen .

Donderdag 

Tsunami keek toe als, Futana op en neer ging . Tsunami lag op het bed, terwijl Futana op haar penis rijdt ." Ah ! Ah ! Oh god mijn ... Ah mij ... " Maar Futana kon niks zeggen, als ze teveel kreunde van de genot . Die ze voelde als ze, op en neer ging op Tsunami 's penis .

Tsunami hield Futana 's heupen vast, en helpte haar sneller te gaan . Futana voelde een orgasme komen, en kwam hard klaar . Ze had zo veel, dat het ook op de lakens ging ." Oh god oh god ." Kreunde Tsunami en ging sneller, en pakte Futana 's kleine borsten . En kneep er in, Futana voelde trillingen . En kreunde als Tsunami, aan haar tepels likte . " Tsunami ik wil dat je in mij klaar komt ! Ik wil dat je me vuld ! Maak me vol ! " Kreunde Futana .

Tsunami beet aan Futana 's nek, en beide moesten hun gekreun bijna in houden . Als Tsunami hard in Futana spoot . Beide lagen uitgeput op het bed ." Jeez Futana jij zijt een hongerige beer ." Zeide Tsunami als Futana haar een kus, op de mond gaf en Tsunami haar terug kuste .

Vrijdag 

" Kom op sneller ! " Kreunde Xion als zij en Tsunami, in de badkamer zaten . Het water was koud, en de beide meisjes . Hun tepels waren hard, door de koude water . Xion probeerde recht te blijven staan, en leunde tegen de natte muur . Als Tsunami in en uit ging .

Tsunami kreunde en likte aan Xion 's nek ." Sneller ! ik wil je dikke penis in mij ! " Kreunde Xion Tsunami glimlachte, en begon met haar clitoris te spelen ." Voeld dit ook goed Xion-Chan ? Je hebt zo slettirige lichaam ." Zeide Tsunami als ze in haar nek beet .

Xion zeide niks terug, als ze haar heupen terug stoot . Naar Tsunami en Tsunami stote op zelfde tempo terug, beide waren helemaal in hun lust verloren . Dat ze niet merkte dat ze al, Xion haar orgasme kreeg . En Tsunami klaar kwam, en de sperma in de bad kuip drupte . " Klaar voor ronde 3 ? " Vroeg Xion aan Tsunami, Tsunami glimlachte en gaf een kus aan Xion .

Zaterdag 

Diana glimlachte als ze, naar Tsunami keek die een dildor . In haar kont had, Tsunami 's handen waren vast gebonden . Aan het begin van het bed, en kreunde hard als Diana . De dildor dieper in stak ." Voeld dat goed Tsunami ? " Vroeg ze Tsunami kreunde als antwoord terug .

Diana grijnsde en stopte wat ze deed, en ging met haar penis . Naar Tsunami 's mond toe, en hield Tsunami 's hoofd vast . En brachte haar hoofd naar haar penis ." Lik het goed Tsu-Chan, of anders verwacht je een straf ." Zeide Diana Tsunami deed wat ze zei, en begon de kleine penis te likken . En nam het helemaal in haar mond, Diana kreunde en keek met een grijns .

Als Tsunami aan haar penis bezig was, en kwam plots klaar in haar mond . Tsunami begon te hoesten, als ze de dikke sperma onverwachts . In haar mond kreeg, Diana aaide haar hoofd ." Goed gedaan Tsu-Chan, maar het is nog niet voor bij ." Zeide ze en haalde cockring, van Tsunami 's penis .

En ging er op zitten, en begon op en neer te gaan . Tsunami kreunde hard, maar Diana kuste haar . Om haar stil te houden, hun tongen dansde als twee slangen aan elkaar . En Diana voelde de dikke penis, diep in haar gaan . En haar baar moeder raakte . " Dit voeld zo goed Tsu-Chan ! Zo goed ah ... Ah god zo ah ! "

Diana ging sneller op en neer, Tsunami 's heupen ging naar boven . En voelde hoe strak, Diana werd na een tijdje ." Diana ! Diana ik moet klaar komen ah ! " Diana ging nog sneller ." Ja kom klaar ! Kom klaar in dezen slet 's haar kut ." Zeide ze en Tsunami kwam klaar in haar .

Zondag 

Emma keek naar Tsunami, als Tsunami haar ogen toe had . En kreunde als Emma, aan haar penis likte . Emma had dan de hele penis in haar mond, en duwde haar borsten er tegen . Zodat ze Tsunami een ' titty fuck ' kan geven ." Voeld dit goed Tsunami ? " Vroeg ze .

Tsunami keek naar haar, en aaide haar hoofd . Als ze de penis weer in nam ." Ja het voeld goed ." Zeide ze Emma likte de kop, als een antwoord terug . En gaf trillingen aan de penis, Tsunami voelde dat haar penis . Gevoelig kan zijn aan die trillingen .

Toen duwde Tsunami Emma van haar af, en gooide haar op het bed . En ging in één keer in haar, beide meisjes kreunde hard . En Tsunami ging sneller, terwijl Emma aan haar borsten likte . Na paar 5 stoten, spoot Tsunami Emma 's vagina . Helemaal vol met haar sperma .

* * *

><p><strong>Het spijt me voor de korte, en slechte ( ? ) smut ! Zoals ik al zei in al die ander chapter, ik bn niet goed met Yuri . En hoop later wel als ik er ooit nog over schrijf, plus het was Yuri + Penis girl ... De volgende chap zit er geen smut, en het is de laatste chapter ! <strong>

**Bye bye ! **


	11. My Family Lover 's

Tsunami keek met een open mond, naar haar zussen en nichten . Als ze haar het nieuws vertellen ." Waaaat ! " Schreeuwde ze de meisjes hadden, allemaal een glimlach op hun gezicht ( okay behalve Xion dan ) ." Vind je dat niet geweldig Tsunami ! We worden moeders ! " Zeide Tsuyau .

" Ik kan niet wachten ! Oh ik wil ze nu al hebben ! " Zeide Diana als ze Xion vast pakt ." Waarom neem je mij nu vast ." Tsunami was niet totaal van haar schok ." Ik zou voor een tijdje van school weg blijven, ik ben nog maar 12 . " Zeide Futana ." Geen zorgen als de baby is gekomen, zorg ik wel voor hem als je op school zijt okay ." Zeide Tsuyau .

" Zou onze baby 's op de zelfde dag geboren worden, ik bedoel wij zijn een tweeling ." Zeide Tanaka ." Ik hoop het dan kan het een traditie zijn ! " Zeide Yashina ." Tsu-Chan gaat het ? " Vroeg Emma als ze haar hand, zwaaide voor Tsunami 's gezicht ." Jullie zijn zwanger ! Maar maar ... Dit is ... "

De meisjes glimlachte als Tsunami, bezorgt werd en gaven haar een knuffel ." Geen zorgen Tsu-Chan, zo lang wij u hebben . Komt alles goed ." Zeide Tsuyau en trok haar rok omhoog, terwijl Tanaka, Diana en Xion hun broeken uit deden . Doen Yashina, Emma en Futana ook hun rokken uit, en geen van hun heeft een onderbroek aan . " Kunnen we gaan spelen Tsu-Chan ? " Vragen ze Tsunami zuchte als dit haar elke, dag 's leven gaat worden .

* * *

><p><strong>De laatste chapter, ik zou heel misschien nog hier over een Oneshot van maken . Met de baby 's wie weet :) Sorry als het kort is, en de smut zo OOC is . Maar toch bedankt om het te lezen en zo ! <strong>

**Bye bye ! **


End file.
